


Bloody Flappy Bird

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, It's on my mind since so long, Modern london!au, That's just super fast sketch, Very very very fast sketch, forgive me please, what is proportions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern London!au. Sir Samuel Vimes Commissioner of Metropolitan Police just wanted to de-stress after his work.<br/>It turned out, that this so called entertainment is even more irritating than coordinating Scotland Yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Flappy Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Chilling out (and staying for night of course) in his boyfriend's home. And there I can't decide if to make Vetinari Prime Minister what's logical or make him for exaple Minister of Foreign because there wouldn't be SO ENORMOUS distance between him and Vimes. And also I need someone from England to explain me how this all works.
> 
> Now. It's.. it's really fast sketch. I don't do such anatomical mistakes usually *blush of shame* 
> 
> I just couldn't stop myself. This London!au is on my mind since long time and Flappy Bird.. it just seems like so Vimes' thing... at least there.  
> Now all I want is Vetinari taking laptop's mouse and getting 99 points at the first try.

      


End file.
